Nothing is certain
by Julie123
Summary: After the final battle Harry Potter is on a quest for something else now - love.Sometimes you find things in the place you think is least likely to have it.Harry/Draco Slash


_Disclaimer : I own nothing.These are not my characters, i'm just playing with them. _:-)

* * *

Chapter 1

On the 17th of August Harry Potter finally defeated Lord Voldemort, in the summer after Dumbledore's death.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had argued well into the night of the funeral, about when they should set off on their seemingly impossible, quest for the horcruxes; Harry wanting to leave right away at daybreak, while Ron and Hermione thinking it would be better if they waited awhile and left after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Somewhere in the late hours of the morning did Harry relent and agree that they should stay for the wedding. He thought it might even be a fitting departure from something so solid, into his completely uncertain future. He also wanted another, last chance to be with Ginny, although his feelings for her were confused and different somehow, than what they had been just before the funeral. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take her in his arms and keep her, or to tell her that things could never be the same again; if they both survived the war. So with that decided, the trio tried to get a few hours sleep, as they had to be on the Hogwarts Express later that morning.

A week later, Harry found himself degnoming the Weasley's garden and helping Mrs Weasley in any way he could in the kitchen. It was during that rather tedious afternoon making beds that Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their joint attraction for each other. It had made Harry feel lonelier than he had ever in his life. The next morning was the morning of the wedding and the burrow was buzzing with activity .Everyone was dressed in their wedding attire and Harry couldn't help notice how beautiful Ginny looked in a backless, yellow summer dress. He decided he needed to talk to her again because she was giving him very funny looks. He cornered her in the first floor hallway. They talked for what seemed like hours about their relationship and the war and their futures, both hinting at but not out rightly saying that they didn't know if they would still want to be with each other after the war. Harry ended the conversation by saying that if they were both still ok after the war they would definitely needed to re-evaluate things between them.

Other than Mr Weasley getting completely sloshed after the ceremony and having to be into the living room to be dumped into an armchair to sleep it off, the day had been a complete success. Fleur had looked stunning in a simple satin gown, with her silvery hair loose and shining brightly due to her veela ancestry. That night they went over their plans, where they wanted to go first and how might they go about getting rid of the objects.

They spent the next 2 months hunting down and destroying the Horcruxes. Several times they had got so close to finding one and then another obstacle would appear and put them back to where they had started. Also they had quite a few run-ins with Death Eaters, who would suddenly come out of nowhere and start duelling with the trio. On one occasion the search had to be delayed because of the injuries they had sustained. Harry had smashed up his shoulder when the Death Eater he had been fighting aimed a curse at Harry who dodged but it had hit the wall behind him and he had been buried in the rubble. Hermione had tried to fix his shoulder but it still took two weeks to heal enough so they could resume looking for the Horcruxes.

Then, at the final battle, after destroying all the remaining Horcruxes and tracking down Voldemort, who had set up his base in an underground chamber below the graveyard where he and Harry had fought after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The trio had gathered together everyone they could for the battle, The Order, Dumbledore's Army, the teachers from Hogwarts and also the creatures that were loyal to Hogwarts, the Centaurs, Thestrals and House Elves. But after a while it seemed like Voldemort would win; Harry had lost his wand during the first rush of fighting and was cornered by two Death Eaters; Rookwood and Mulciber, while Voldemort was also closing in on him. Nobody else was able to help him either,as they were all battling the remaining Death Eaters .They had somehow forced the Death Eaters out of the underground lair and were now fighting in the graveyard .Then, just as Voldemort raised his wand to deliver the fatal blow, Harry channelled all of his remaining strength and did some amazing wandless magic which sent Voldemort flying backwards into the side of the bell tower of the church. It collapsed and completely buried Voldemort under the mass of rubble. The sound of the bell smashing against the ground reverberated in the air; no one really knew what had happened until all the Death eaters decided to dissapparate. When people started to realise what had happened, they screamed and laughed and shouted and hugged and cried. The Order decided to leave the rubble there and they left the area as it was. Now it was a place where only curious teenage witches and wizards returned but the majority of the wizarding population kept away, still a little afraid that Lord Voldemort would rise again. Appropriate enchantments had been placed over the graveyard as to keep muggles away.

After the battle Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, set up a special team of ministry employees and Aurors to catch the remaining Death Eaters and now most of them were awaiting trial. Miraculously no-one had been killed from the light side, although Lupin was blinded in his left eye and Mr Weasley had been in a coma for 4 weeks but had made a full recovery.

Now, a month into their last year at Hogwarts, things were starting to get back to how they should have been without Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their favourite, comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room, trying to do a painfully hard potions essay on 'The various uses of dragon parts in potion making'. They had been trying to write the 12 inch essay for the past 2 hours and even Hermione had only been able to manage 5 inches of parchment. All around them lay screwed up bits of parchment, broken quills useless potions books. Hermione scowled, through down her quill and a noise between a frustrated sigh and a growl. This startled the other two who had started to drift into a lazy stupor.

"Oh! It's just no use! I can't concentrate on any of this. I wish we had something to take our minds of our homework and classes and having to think about out future. I mean do we really need weakly talks with McGonagall about what we are going to do after we leave here?!" Harry and Ron looked at each other uncertainly,

"Er, do you want us to answer that?" asked Ron

"What we need", Hermione, now pacing said "is some kind of distraction, something for everyone, to bring us all together, something fun." And before Harry or Ron could even open their mouths to reply, she abruptly crossed the common room and left out the portrait. Ron just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

_Please_ _Review and any suggestions to improve this storiy are welcomed. _


End file.
